create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Grun
Brief History Not much is known about Grun besides his stature as a nigh omnipitent cosmic being. He was born in the beginning of the original universe 55.9 trillion years ago. He is known to travel the dimensions searching for answers to his question "what is my purpose". He does not know his purpose, he dwells the dimensions searching for that answer. From the few times hes been seen, below lies the information about him and the sightings of him. Stats Height: Unknown, but what is known is he usually fluxuates between 8 ft tall, and 2,500 ft tall Weight: Unknown Power Level: Nigh Omniptient Known For: Dweller of the dimensions Known Powers that have been seen/abilities: Red Cosmic Beams of Pure Energy (shot from the hand), Spinning Multi-Colored beams (from the hands), multi colored eye beams (from the eyes), cosmic lightning (out of nowhere), able to make blackholes appear and disappear, can control the stars, can teleport, can travel in time, can create a huge shockwave with his body, can travel at speeds faster then light Sighting 1 While Silver Surfer was assisting Eternity trying to help him against the intergalatic threat of Thanos and his machine, Eternity told the Silver Surfer to find Grun. He had to find Grun, because only Grun was powerful enough to help Eternity. Silver Surfer needed to expend all his energy to find Grun, he even had to hop a dimenion via a portal Eternity gave him. Grun made his visit very short, he used his power to destroy Thanos armies and eventually, with the aid of eternity where able to beat Thanos and strip him of his infinity gauntlet. Before Eternity could thank him, Grun sped away. Sighting 2 Superman was in the Justice League space station, and he saw a huge beam of light moving at a slow speed past the earth, the being stopped a bit past Earth. Superman went to go get the Martian Manhunter, they went to go check out what it was. Superman tried to speak to Grun, but Martian Manhunter was able to get in contact via telepathy with Grun, Grun then said "I will switch my contact to hearable". Grun said "Hello Beings of the Universe, I am Grun dweller of the Dimensions". "I come in peace, I am not here to stay". Grun said "I must be going now". Superman said "stay, dweller we have something to show you". They brought him to Darkseids planet, Grun said "I sense much unbalance here, I can't be here it hurts me feeling the suffering of these people". Darkseif sent an omega beam at Superman, then at Martian Manhunter, he said "leave dimensional dweller, you do not belong here". Grun said "you do not belong here". In anger, Darkseid launched an Omega beam at Grun, knocking him right out of the sky onto the ground. He got up, and then he got hit again by Darkseids power again. Grun knew he needed to do something, he said "insignifigant one, you have invoked my wrath". He then shot a huge multi colored beam from his eyes at Darkseid knocking him through a building. Darkseid felt weakened because of the huge hit he just took. Darkseid got up hobbling out of the crater, he increased his size and hit Grun with a huge Omega Beam, however this time, Grun countered the omega beam with his cosmic multi colored power beams he shoots out of his eyes. The Omega Beam and his cosmic beam where only locked for 5 seconds until Gruns power overtook Darkseid and knocked him down. Grun said "Now you really have invoked my wrath". Grun channeled a huge energy beam from his right hand, smacking Darkseid so hard it knocked him out cold. Sighting 3 In 2003, Galactus tried to make his way to Earth to try and devour it, but Grun came up behind Galactus. Galactus was in his ship getting ready to devour earth, and the avengers where prepaing to strike Galactus, when in the night sky a huge light filled the air and Galactus was blasted off his machine. Galactus got up and said "who dares defy Galactus", Grun looked at Galactus, Galactus said "leave here dweller, this does not concern you", and from Galactus eyes came beams of purple energy that struck Grun right in the stomach. Grun got knocked into a city building, he quickly got up, and from his eyes emerged a multi colored beam that seemed to hurt Galactus as he got knocked through 3 buildings. Grun said "We must leave this city, they worked too hard to build this empire of artificial light". Grun snapped and the city started to rebuild itself on its own. He grew to a massive size, picked up Galactus in his palm, and took Galactus into Space, towards the edge of the solar system. There, Galactus got the armor blown right off him, and created a huge crater in Pluto where Galactus sat for 3 earth years stunned. Sighting 4 In 2016, after the Avengers beat Ultron, a light was seen streaking across the sky, they scanned it. Iron Man said "this is no invader, hes the dweller that took out Galactus". He flew, and it could somewhat be seen that Grun was waving to them.